The present invention relates generally to contraceptive devices for females and, more particularly, to cervical caps which fit over the cervix to prevent semen from entering the cervical canal.
Recent disenchantment with contraceptive pills and intrauterine devices has led to a resurgence of interest in alternative means of birth control. One such alternative is the cervical cap which is positioned over the cervix to act as a sperm barrier. However, even through cervical caps are an effective means of contraception, the caps which are currently available are reusable caps which have several disadvantages.
Reusable cervical caps usually consist of a preformed sperm-impermeable rubber cap. These cervical caps are relatively thick-walled, semi-rigid devices which can be difficult to fit and place and rely primarily on suction to stay in position. As a result, reusable caps are usually manufactured in several sizes so they can be fitted to the individual. However, due to their rigidity, even properly-fitted caps can become dislodged during coitus or other activities, lose their suction grip on the cervix and allow sperm to enter the cervical canal.
Reusable cervical caps, which may be left in place for extended periods of time, must also allow for natural discharge from the cervix. Thus, the caps must be periodically removed from the cervix, or, alternatively, must be valved to permit emission of discharge while in place over the cervix. Cervical caps with valves, however, have lower contraceptive reliability because of potential access for sperm through the valve.
Reusable cervical caps also require proper cleaning and storage when not in use. Moreover, since reusable caps are usually made of rubber, they eventually deteriorate, thus further reducing their contraceptive reliability.
The present invention provides an improved disposable cervical cap which overcomes the aforementioned problems. Due to its novel contruction, the cervical cap of the present invention minimizes the chance of displacement of the cap from the cervix. Moreover, a single size of the cervical cap of the present invention will fit a majority of the female population.